1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air-conditioning devices, and more particularly, to a wearable air-conditioning device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of science and technology, home appliances are developed toward the trend of miniaturization. For example, some traditional air-conditioning devices are installed in inner spaces of dwelling houses. Nowadays, some air-conditioning devices are applicable to wearable devices such as helmets. When a person cycles in hot weather, such a helmet can provide cooling air to make the person feel comfortable.
However, such a wearable air-conditioning device has some drawbacks. Firstly, limited by the structure of the helmet, the cooling air can only flow to a relatively limited location instead of being uniformly discharged in a wide range of area, thus adversely affecting the cooling effect. Secondly, to keep the cooling air at a certain temperature, the cooling mechanism of the air-conditioning device must operate continuously with a certain load, thereby increasing the power consumption and possibly causing overheat of the device. Thirdly, continuous discharging of the cooling air at the same location may cause the user to feel uncomfortable. In addition, if the air-conditioning device bonded with the helmet is applied in an open space, since the cooling air easily dissipates, it is difficult to achieve a desired cooling effect. Also, improving the air-conditioning device bonded with the helmet may reduce the protecting effect of the helmet.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a separate wearable air-conditioning device that is applicable in an open space and not limited by the structure of a helmet.